Initiate this
by MikaelaD
Summary: Smut-filled oneshot, Dean and OC in an established relationship. Cindy wakes up tied to the headboard and finds herself at Dean's mercy. Rated M for dirty talk and lemons abound. Co-write with the lovely Celeste301.


Dean grinned to himself as he stood at the side of the bed and stared down at Cindy's sleeping form. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and a dark blue camisole as she lay on her back, her forearm resting on her forehead as she slept. Dean licked his lips as he watched her chest move up and down with each deep, slow breath. Her nipples, firm and erect, pushing at the thin fabric of her top. He leaned down and gently kissed one of the nubs, elliciting an involuntary groan from her as she shifted slightly in her sleep. Dean quietly made his way to the closet and pulled out a box. Just yesterday Cindy had complained that he didn't initiate often enough, he was about to fix that.

He peeled her clothes off, pausing for a moment to admire the naked woman sprawled out on the bed before him. He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling a scarf from the box and gently tied up her right wrist before threading the scarf through the headboard and tying up the other wrist. He considered tying up her legs but decided against it, he loved the way she usually hooked those long, tan limbs around his waist when he was buried deep inside her. Dean felt his cock harden as he ran his hands over her legs, he could already feel them wrapped around him, smooth skin sliding over him, breathless moans that drove him crazy as she urged him to give it to her harder. He pulled a handkerchief out of the box and blindfolded her.

Cindy mumbled incoherently in her sleep as Dean slid off the bed to yank his shoes off. He slid out of his shirt and sat on the bed next to her. Damn, it was amazing how she could turn him on just by lying there, spread out helpless to his every whim. He smiled when he heard her mumur quietly and realised she was waking up.

"Morning baby," he whispered in her ear as he leaned down next to her, his breath hot on her ear as he brushed her hair out of the way.

"Mmmm, w's goin on?" she murmured sleepily. "Why can't I move my arms?" she questioned, not fully awake as she tugged at her bonds.

"Because I tied you up," he replied simply as he gently kissed the side of her neck.

"How come?" she questioned, biting back a moan as his warm tongue lapped at the hollow of her throat.

"So that I can have my way with you, ravage your body until you can't see straight. Make you feel things you've never felt before. I'm not going to be content until I have you begging, until you're just an unraveled, writhing mess beneath me," said Dean as he straddled her waist, his hands gently trailing her sides.

"Oh fuck," whispered Cindy, unbelievably turned on at the things pouring out of Dean's mouth in that husky tone.

"Not yet love," he whispered as he slid off of her and got off the bed to pull off his pants.

"Where did you go?" asked Cindy as she twisted on the bed, trying to figure out where he was. Dean licked his lips as he watched her, hips gently undulating, breasts swaying slowly as she moved, trying to find him. He felt himself harden even more as he wondered if it was possible to get off just by watching someone.

"I'm right here," he replied after a moment, his voice low and gruff as he crawled slowly over her, being careful not to touch her until he was stradling her waist. His hands poised on either side of her head. Dean lowered his head until his lips were hovering just above hers. Cindy could feel his warm breath on her lips and she shivered involuntarily. She moaned softly as he brushed his lips over hers in a feathery kiss before claiming them in a heated, passionate kiss. Cindy tugged at her bindings, she was dying to run her fingers through his hair, feel the short, smooth strands sliding between her fingers as he moved inside her. .. .oh God, she needed him and she needed him now.

Dean slowly moved away from her lips and ran his tongue down her chest, grinning against her skin as she bit her bottom lip, a small moan escaping her lips. He moved to her right breast, moving around her nipple with hot, open mouthed kisses. Cindy's breathing grew heavier as he continued his teasing, deliberatly avoiding the straining bud that desperately craved attention. She groaned in frustration when instead of pulling it into his mouth he moved over to her other breast and repeated the procedure around the other nipple.

"Dammit Dean, stop teasing me," she rasped as she arched up towards him, craving more of his touch.

"Oh baby, I"ll tease you all I want, I'm running this show," whispered Dean as he kissed his way up the valley between her breasts. Cindy gasped, feeling the dampness between her legs increase at the sound of Dean's husky voice, so clearly dominating as he moved up to kiss her again. He moved down her neck again, this time gently nipping at the skin with his teeth before soothing the skin with his warm, wet tongue.

"Oh my God!" she moaned as he made his way down her chest and nipped at her right nipple. Biting softly before pulling it deep into his mouth, tugging and pulling as he sucked hard, his tongue circling the swollen nub. She writhed under him as his skilled mouth travelled across her chest and did the same to her other nipple. Cindy threw her head back, she loved it when he used his teeth on her, he always did it just right, never hard enough to seriously hurt her, but just hard enough to drive her crazy. Dean hummed as he tugged the nipple further into his mouth. Dean let go of the nipple with a small popping sound, making her whimper softly at the loss of the feel of his mouth on her.

"So baby, tell me, how do you want it?" he asked as he leaned over her.

"Do you want it gentle and sweet?" he asked as he kissed her gently, his hands slowly trailing her sides to illustrate his meaning.

"Or do you want it hard and rough?" he questioned, grinding his hips against hers as he twined his hands in her hair, tugging as he kissed her hard. Cindy made a choking sound, somewhere between a whimper and a groan as she tilted her hips, trying to find his cock.

"That's not an answer baby," said Dean with a chuckle as he held his hips deliberately away from hers, licking and biting at the side of her neck.

"I . I want. . " she began, cutting off with a moan as he ducked his head down and tugged a nipple into his mouth again, flattening his tongue and crushing the tiny bud in a way that made it hard for her to think, much less speak.

"What do you want Cindy?" he demanded, his words slightly garbled by the nipple in his mouth.

"I-I want it r-rough, take me h-hard," she said in a strained voice as his fingers slid down her body and started dancing over her clit.

"Mmmm, you want it rough baby," he said as he pressed down on her clit, rubbing the fleshy button hard. She whimpered as he suddenly pulled back his hand and planted it on the bed next to her, balancing himself over her.

"Maybe I'll take you rougher than ever before," he whispered as he began to lower his hips. "Maybe I'll split you open without any warning, with nothing to prepare you but this, as deep in you as it can go," he said as he pressed his hips into hers, letting his cock rub against the already dripping juncture between her thights.

"Fucking hell," moaned Cindy as she began to rock her hips against his, feeling his cock rub against her clit. She was dangerously close to cumming just by listening to that gravelly voice making threats that seemed more like delicious, tantalizing promises. She arched against him as she tried to wrap her legs around his waist to guide him into her but he grabbed her thighs just in time and pinned them to the bed.

"Dean, please, I need you," she begged, knowing he wouldn't give her what she wanted until she pleaded for it. "Please, please. .. give it to me."

She felt him tighten his hold on her thighs as he spread them under him. He rubbed himself over her and she inhaled sharply, expecting, hoping, wanting to feel him plunge into her as hard as he could, but instead she felt something warm and wet run along her slit. She gasped as she realised he was licking her open. She thurst her hips forward wantonly, desparate, moaning.

"Oh God. . . Dean. . . yes!" she cried out as she felt his tongue dip into her. The man had a sinfully talented tongue and he knew how to use it. He drew tight circles around her clit before lapping at the little bundle of nerves. Cindy threw her head back into the bed, squirming as she tried to keep herself from bucking up into his mouth. Dean gripped her hips, holding them down as he felt her squirming intensify. She was so wet and sweet, his cock was achingly hard. He could feel the heat pouring off of her, his tongue sliding lower to dip rhythimically in and out of her. He moaned when he felt her muscles begin to contract around his tongue, letting him know she was dangerously close to cumming. The breathless, sultry moans escaping her lips were driving him crazy and he was dying to be inside her already but he wanted her to cum first, needed her to be as wet as possible for what he had planned.

"Dean! I'm going to. ..DEAN!" she cried out as she came hard, flooding his mouth as her hips tilted upwards and her body shook, totally consumed by one of the deepest orgasms she'd ever hard. She cried out his name again as she felt his tongue continue to dip into her, probing deeper, pushing her orgasm higher. He kissed his way back up her body to find her mouth. She kissed him greedily, tasting herself on his tongue as his mouth plundered hers in a demanding, heated kiss that pushed their already raging desires into overdrive.

Cindy was still coming down from her high when she felt him roughly part her legs again and situate himself between them. There was no restraint in her ecstasy laced scream as Dean sheathed himself inside her to the hilt, in one hard thrust. She gasped and cried out as he began to pound into her, each thrust hard and fast as he hit her sweet spot each time he rammed it home. With each clash of his hips on hers, his pubic bone crashed into her clit, sending her spiraling into another orgasm. He continued to drive into her, moving hard and fast, bottoming out each time he sank into her. She had barely come down from her second orgasm when he leaned down and tugged a nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

"Shit baby, you feel so good." he groaned as he shifted his hips slightly to find an even better angle, his merciless mommentum never faltering.

"Unngh. .Dean!" she gasped, crying out each time he plunged into her, the breathless sounds, unable to be mistaken for anything other than pure bliss as she wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips trying to pull him even deeper. Cindy suddenly realised her hands were free, with all the tugging and pulling as he drove her to the edge and back again, the knots had come loose. She yanked the blindfold off as she stared up at him. He grinned down at her as she uncovered her eyes. His nostrils were flared with each harsh breath, sweat dripped off his forehead as he continued to ravish her body. His eyes were hooded, those green orbs were darkened and glazed with lust as he moved inside her, pushing her closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

He groaned as he watched her throw her head back into the pillow, ecstacy edged cries erupting from her lips with each powerful thrust. Dean could feel himself growing closer and closer to that blissful brink and could tell she was close as well. He gripped her hips tight as he slid a hand between them and pressed down on her clit, rubbing and pressing roughly, desperatly trying to make her cum with him this time. She gripped his shoulders, holding on for dear life as she felt herself unravelling, his thick, hard cock pulsating inside of her. She was going insane at the sensations asaulting her body and it was getting harder and harder to breath, much less think straight. She whimpered before screaming his name as she felt herself cum yet again, drenching him with her juices. Dean let out a short, sharp shout as he exploded inside her, hips thrusting sporadically as he rode out the waves of pleasure before collapsing on top of her, thoroughly sated.

Cindy lay there, trapped by his muscular bulk as he buried his face in the crook of her neck breathing hard. She felt like her whole body was vibrating, small aftershocks rocked her body sending ripples of pleasure ratcheting through her. She squeezed her eyes shut, revelling in the feel of him slowly softening inside her. Dean propped himself up on his elbows as he stared down at her, a satisfied, lopsided grin on his face.

"How's that for initiating?" he asked. Cindy burst out laughing as she ran her knuckles over the side of his face.

"That's what this was about?" she questioned as she ran her thumbs over his cheeks, her legs still draped around his waist. She chuckled when he nodded as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"We ought to fight more often," she said, moaning softly as he gently nipped the side of her neck.

"Or maybe we could just skip the fighting and go straight to the making up," he suggested, rolling on his back, pulling her onto his chest.

"Sounds good, I ever tell you how much I love it when you're rough with me? " she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him tenderly, threading her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his.

"Every. .. .single. .. .time," he whispered, kissing her in between words as he cupped her ass, pulling her closer.

**A/N:** Review for part two ? ^_^


End file.
